


Welcome home!

by Amerild



Series: Septiplier One-Shots (Smut and/or Fluff) [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kinky, Living Together, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's been gone for a whole week. Jack has missed him like crazy. Hot smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s POV

I’m nervous as fock. I check everything one last time. Mark is supposed to arrive from the airport any minute now. Two lit red candles adorn the center of the table, along with a pot of beef bourguignon stew and an opened bottle of red wine. I smooth my grey-blue shirt, the one that makes my eyes pop, though I’m a bit uncomfortable wearing a shirt in the first place. My discomfort makes it all worth it just for the sparkle in Mark’s eyes when I wear it.

I hear the key in the lock and butterflies flitter in my stomach. Fock, I’m so nervous. I swallow with difficulty. A week without him was too damn long. Next time, I’m gonna go with him. I run to the door and open it for him, a big smile on me lips.

“Welcome home, love.” I whisper, all choked up as I take in the sparkling chocolate eyes, the gorgeous smile and his majestic floof. I shoot towards him and hug him real hard.

“Missed you too, Jackaroonie.” His arms encircle me as he chuckles, hugging me back just as hard. His lips find my earlobe and start nibbling on it. Tingles run up me spine and a moan leaves my lips before I can prevent it. I stutter my next sentence like a focking teenager.

“Um… I-I made you supper.” He looks behind me at the table.

“Ooh, wow, a candlelit supper? You spoil me babe, I love you.” He says with his deep sensual voice, right in my ear.

“Love ye too, Mark.” I say, kissing him softly and tenderly. He lets out a little moan as my tongue caress his slowly. It sends my blood racing through me. I break it off, needing air. I rest my forehead on his, looking in his warm chocolate eyes with my blue ones.

“Let me help ye with that, love.” I grab his suitcase, hefting it behind me into our apartment. He follows me inside, putting down his carry-on on the couch. He then sits at the kitchen table. I pour the wine and serve us both a portion of my stew. I sit down in me own chair, in front of my handsome boyfriend. He spears a piece of beef and eats it, a blissful expression on his face.

“Oh God, that’s so good!” He moans contentedly, sending naughty thoughts into my brain. It’s gettin’ hot in here, phew! I undo the top button of my shirt. His brown eyes pierce mine with a lustful gaze, fully aware of his effect on me. I shake my head to clear it.

“So, how was yer trip? Did you have fun with yer family?” I try to take my thoughts away from sex for now to be able to enjoy the meal and the company. I send him back a mischievous glance, the kind that says ‘Wait til later! I’m gonna getcha good!’ An answering challenge is apparent in his chocolate gaze, as if to say ‘Bring it on!’

“I had so much fun! It had been so long since I’ve been able to record a few collabs with Bob and Wade, while in the same room. Next time, I’m bringing you with me, I missed you too much.”

“Same here, love.” God, I love that gorgeous man, so much!

“What did you do while I was gone?”

“Same old, same old. There was an update on ‘I am bread’.” I watched his reaction with a knowing smirk. A flicker of irritation passed on his face.

“Reeeeaaally?” He said in an Ace Ventura impression. I let out a laugh.

“I know how much ye looooove this game!”

“Oh yes, I love it so much, I want to squeeze the life out of it! With hugs!” A semi-serious murderous expression crosses his face. I laugh even more.

“I love ye, babe.” I say with fondness in my voice.

“Love you too.” He says ruefully.

We enjoy the comfortable silence between us while we eat. I noticed his hand splayed beside his plate within touching range. I inch my hand towards his, little by little, until my fingers brush against his. He jumps a bit, then a smile blossoms across his face, his warm hand covering mine. We finish our plate then I get up to gather the dishes while he puts away my stew in a plastic container to let it cool off. Just as he finishes rinsing the pot, I arrive behind him, hugging him and nuzzling his neck. I inhale his incredible scent, warm, musky, earthy all at once. He shivers and gasps as I pepper kisses and bites along his neck and shoulders.

“Holy fuck did I miss that!” He moans contentedly in my arms.

My hands caress his broad chest through his t-shirt, one hand flicking a nipple, the other slipping between his jeans and boxers. He’s already half-hard and I palm his length through his underwear. He inhales sharply as his hips buck towards my hand.

“Did ye satisfy yerself while ye were gone?”

“No babe, I kept myself for you as always.”

“Good boy.” I say while carding my hand through his silky raven locks.

“Bed?”

“Bed.” He nods eagerly. He hurries up his spiral staircase as I chase after him.


	2. Welcome home (smut)

Jack’s POV

As he ran up the stairs, he started taking off his clothes. I would have smiled at the eagerness if I wasn’t just as desperate as he is. I unbutton my shirt slowly as I follow him upstairs. He stops just in front of the bed, taking his shoes off in a hurry. His t-shirt and belt follow suit. I tackle him onto the bed, falling on top of him.

“Someone’s eager tonight?” He says teasingly.

“You have no idea.” I whisper in his ear as I lay on top of his naked back. I plant little kisses just behind his ears, earning myself a gasp.

“Babe, I-I know I said I don’t… bottom, but I-I want to try it.” These words send blood straight to my groin.

“Ye sure about this, love? I’m not pressuring ye.” I say as I grind against his arse. He flips underneath me, his sparkling brown eyes searching mine. I gently take off his glasses and put them on the bedside table.

“Yes babe, I’m sure. I was just… really nervous. Be… be gentle, ok? You’re… you’re gonna be my first.” I gape at that. He didn’t really tell me that when he told me he preferred to top. I didn’t question it as I really like to bottom so I never thought about it. I look into his beautiful chocolate eyes searchingly. I find apprehension, nervousness, lust, love and most important of all, trust. I… I don’t know what to say, I’m… honoured by that trust.

“Baby, I… I love ye. I will be gentle with ye… Tell me if something’s wrong, ‘k, love?”

“O… Ok…” I unbutton his jeans, helping him to shed them along with his shocks. I divest myself of my own clothes slowly, shooting him a heated glance while I do so. I help him out of his boxers, his length springing free with a sigh of relief. I lick the tip slowly as I search under my pillow for the bottle of edible lubricant I had hidden there. His hips buck as he moans with that sinfully smooth voice of his that would damn a saint. I put a bit of lubricant on my fingers. I spread his knees gently so as to have access to his entrance. As I circle around gently with a lubed finger, I swallow around him to distract him from the slight discomfort I was about to cause him. I carefully insert my pointer finger inside. He squirms a bit. I go up to kiss him.

“You okay, love?” I ask as I move my finger slightly inside him.

“Honestly, it’s a bit weird but it doesn’t hurt.” He says, still squirming uncomfortably.

“Good.” I go back to his length, swirling my tongue around the head as I insert a second finger. He moans and gasps.

“Still doesn’t hurt, but it’s a bit weirder.” I scissor my fingers slowly to stretch him a bit. I explore inside him to find the spot. I slowly pump my fingers into him. “It’s beginning to feel… aah!”

He suddenly tenses up, his eyes falling shut as he moans heatedly. “Oh God, oh God, oh my God, yes, right there, oh yes!” Yep, found it. I try to memorize its approximate position inside him. I scissor my fingers a bit more, I insert a third finger, always aiming for the pleasurable spot as I stretch him further. “Are ye ready for more, love?”

He nods, panting hard, his length slick with saliva and precum. I slather my length in lubricant, aligning it with his, then rubbing the both of us at the same time. It sends my head spinning with lust as he groans loudly. Fock it, I have to get into his warmth.

“I’m going in, love.” He nods, a bit dazed and nervous. I start with just the tip and it’s glorious. I have to resist going in to the hilt, right now. I slowly insert more, inch by inch, always asking if he’s okay each time. After a few minutes, I’m finally in to the hilt. I tremble with the effort not to move. He squirms a bit, making me moan.

“If ye continue moving like that, I’m not sure how long I can contain myself…” I warn him, panting.

“I think you can start moving a bit, babe.” He says sheepishly. I kiss him deeply as I start pumping a bit, aiming directly towards his pleasurable spots. After a few thrusts, I find it and he keens. He’s never made that kind of sound before, I’m proud of myself. I keep that angle and start slamming into him.

“Yes… ngh… aah… aah… aaah… right there… harder… faster… oh God… oh fuck… so good… babe, I’m gonna… babe, I’m gonna…” He almost screams those last words.

“Me too, babe, me too.” I grab his length and swipe my thumb along the slit, one of his most sensitive points, the one that undoes him every single time. He roars my name as he shoots his essence across our stomachs. He’s contracting around me and I moan his name as I cum inside him. My arms are trembling from the effort to not let myself fall on top of him, panting hard.

“That was… wow! Thank you!” He says, dazed and tired. I reach for a towel to wipe both our stomachs with a trembling hand. I then pop out of him, making him hiss.

“Are ye alright, love?”

“Yeah, just a bit sore. So worth it, though. I’m definitely going to ride you sometime again in the future.”

“Looking forward to it, Markimoo. Though I’m warning ye, tomorrow morning, your back and your hips are gonna hate you.”

“Right now, I don’t really give a fuck.” He kisses me slowly, then lays on his left side in his usual sleeping position, his back facing me. I spoon him, hugging him close to my chest. I deposit a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Love ye, Markimoo, goodnight.”

“Love you too, Sean.” He yawns sleepily. “Good night.”

I fall asleep this way, a sleepy smile on my face.


End file.
